


Will You Marry Me?

by Hell_13th



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because i need Sweet thing from this couple, Fireflies, Howling Legion (mention), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Original Character (mention) - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stony already in relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_13th/pseuds/Hell_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dia melamarku dengan kunang-kunang! Lalu kunang-kunangnya terbang, bayangkan kunang-kunang!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

"Kau ini sengaja ya?"

"Sengaja bagaimana? 'Kan kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut berkeliling dengan motor kesayanganmu ini."

"Aku tak memaksa. Aku mengajakmu dan kau setuju."

"Sama saja!"

Steve memutar bola matanya, berdebat dengan kekasihnya hanya membuang waktu. Ia pun kembali melajukan motornya, Steve bisa merasakan cengiran Tony melebar dan mendengar pria itu menghirup aroma tubuhnya dari jaket kulit yang kini dipakai Tony. Mau tidak mau, membayangkan hal itu membuat Steve tersenyum juga. Kadang Tony begitu menggemaskan meski bertingkah.

"Hei Steve!"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu."

"Ck! Waktuku itu berharga. Kalau kau membuang-buang begini kan lebih baik aku meng-upgrade panah Clint, aku sudah membuat skemanya. Maksudku panah yang sekarang sudah lumayan okey, tapi kau tahu aku ingin membuat yang lebih keren seperti menambahkan roket di pangkalnya dan aktif setelah ditembakan. Oh Friday juga mengusulkan membuat satu panah beranak, maksudnya panahnya akan pecah dan menjadi banyak setelah di tembakan. Jadi Clint tak perlu khawatir kehabisan panah, ideku brilian kan? Jadi dari pada kau mengajakku menghabiskan waktu lebih baik kita kembali saja ke Safehouse!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak memaksamu ikut 'kan? Kalau mau pulang, pulang sendiri saja."

"Kau ini tidak gentle sekali! Mengajakku jalan-jalan dan berniat meninggalkanku ditengah jalan? Kau benar-benar kekasih yang buruk Steve. Kalau penggemarmu tahu, mereka pasti akan kecewa. Mungkin media akan membuat Headline "Captain America ternyata kekasih yang buruk", kau tahu media selalu membesar-besarkan. Jadi reputasimu akan hancur dan tak ada yang mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan media atau reputasi, Tony. Reputasiku sudah hancur oleh media beberapa tahun ini, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku mundur untuk membela yang benar."

Tony terdiam sebentar, Steve bisa mendengar pria itu menahan nafas.

"Wow! Kau memang Captain America!"

Steve memutar bola matanya lagi, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Lagipula aku tak butuh pacar karena aku sudah punya kau."

Kali ini Tony menghadiahinya pelukan kencang, mungkin malu mendengar pernyataannya. Well, setidaknya ia tak mengeluh lagi sekarang.

Tentu saja itu tak bertahan lama, Tony adalah manusia paling cerewet di dunia. Steve hanya menghela nafas saat pria itu kembali berceloteh mengenai Scott dan Profesor Hank yang tak mau berbagi, jadi ia tak bisa meng-upgrade kostum Ant-man.

"Maksudku aku hanya ingin membuatnya lebih baik! Aku tahu kalau dia dan aku bekerja sama, kami bisa membuat terobosan baru dan kostum Ant-man akan lebih keren dari sekarang."

"Aku tahu kau kesal, tapi sekarang kita sudah sampai."

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana ini? Aku tak tahu kau punya rumah di pedasaan? Apa kau juga punya keluarga rahasia seperti Clint?"

"Tidak Tony, ini hanya kenalanku, kau tahu Howling Commando? Dum Dum Dugan? Ini cucunya, aku sempat bertemu mereka seminggu lalu dan mereka mengundangku untuk merayakan hari kelahiran anak mereka."

"Oh. Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Kenapa tidak ajak Bucky saja?"

"Bucky sedang di Wakanda dan well, aku tak enak pergi sendirian. Lagipula, kau kan kekasihku."

Steve menggaruk belakang lehernya, ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya, Tony memandangnya sebentar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya ternyata ikut memerah.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya cepat, kau tak boleh membuat mereka menunggu-nunggu kedatanganmu. Jangan bilang kau telat? Kau tahu anak mereka bisa ikut-ikutan punya kebiasaan telat kalau melihat hero-nya telat."

Tony kembali mengoceh sambil menarik Steve ke pintu depan, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan nasihat Tony yang sangat bertentangan dengan kebiasaan pria itu.

Keluarga cucu Dum Dum Dugan sangatlah ceria, gen kakeknya jelas sangat kuat. Mereka menyambut Steve dan Tony dan langsung mengajak mereka masuk. Steve langsung dikerubuti anak mereka. Tony sedikit canggung, mau bagaimana pun dia tidak terlalu suka anak-anak. 

"Apa kau Iron Man?"

Anak keempat keluarga itu bertanya dengan mata membulat, Tony berkedip. kemudian Ia mensejajarkan diri dengan anak itu.

"Ya, aku Iron Man. Mau bukti?"

Anak itu mengangguk, Tony pun tersenyum dan merubah jam tangannya menjadi tangan Iron Man. Tentu saja anak itu menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Mom! Dad! Dia benar-benar Iron Man! Teman-temanku pasti iri! Captain America dan Iron Man ke rumahku! Kau tahu aku sangat suka kau! Kamarku penuh dengan poster Iron Man, Kak John bilang aku payah. Harusnya aku suka Captain America karena kakek buyut berperang bersamanya. Tapi aku tetap lebih suka kau!"

"Oh kau tidak payah! Iron Man itu memang lebih keren dari Captain America!" 

Steve yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Tony memang kadang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Steve senang Tony sudah tidak canggung lagi. Kemudian Steve melihat ia merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda, lalu Tony berbisik pada anak itu. Meski begitu pendengaran super serum Steve masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Ini buatmu! Alat ini akan mengusir orang yang mem-bully-mu. Tidak terlalu berbahaya, hanya membuatmu bisa kabur dari mereka."

Anak itu menatapnya tak percaya, kemudian berbisik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seorang bocah keren yang pernah menolongku. Tapi rahasiakan ini okay, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Alfred."

"Okay Alfred, nice to met you. Sekarang bergabung dengan kakak-kakakmu, karena aku dan orang dewasa lainnya punya kegiatan dewasa yang tidak bisa diganggu anak-anak."

"Okey, Terima kasih."

Tony hanya mengacak rambut anak itu dan kembali ke sisi Steve.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka anak-anak?"

"Tidak juga, mereka masih menyebalkan. Tapi kenyataannya mereka juga yang paling percaya pada kita 'kan."

Steve tersenyum mendengarnya, ingin sekali ia memeluk dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu. Tapi tidak enak karena sedang di rumah orang.

Pesta itu berjalan menyenangkan, Steve senang sekali melihat Tony yang bisa mengambil hati keluarga Dugan. Terutama Mrs Dugan, yang tertawa dengan kelakar Tony, bahkan ia memaksa pria itu menggendong anaknya yang baru lahir.

"Oh! Kau benar-benar cocok jadi ayah yang baik, Mr. Stark!"

Tony terdiam terlalu kagum dengan bayi mungil di gendongannya, kemudian ia melihat pada Steve. Saat itu Steve merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dadanya, Tony yang menggendong bayi benar-benar sangat cantik. Namun kemudian Tony kembali menyerahkan bayi itu pada Mrs. Dugan.

"Oh, Well. Kurasa ya. Ehem!"

Pipinya memerah, Steve merasakan pipinya menghangat juga, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya. Keluarga Dugan berkedip, lalu kemudian mereka tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka paham apa yang sedang terjadi. 

Malam sudah hampir larut saat Steve dan Tony pamit untuk pulang, cucu Dum Dum Dugan mendekati Steve sebelum ia menuju motornya.

"Kurasa Mr. Stark pilihan yang tepat."

Steve tentu saja kebingungan mendengar perkataan itu.

"A-apa?"

"Kami tahu, menurut istriku juga Mr. Stark pilihan tepat. Jadi sebaiknya lamarlah secepatnya!"

Muka Steve memerah seperti kepiting rebus, cucu Dum Dum menepuk punggungnya dan kembali ke sisi istrinya. Steve pun berjalan menuju Tony dan motornya dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Kau kenapa Steve?"

"Err.. Tidak! Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum makin larut."

"Oh okey."

Tony kembali berceloteh sepanjang jalan, namun pikiran Steve berputar-putar pada perkataan cucu Dum Dum. Melamar Tony adalah hal yang paling ia inginkan sebenarnya, tapi Steve tak yakin Tony akan menerimanya. Mereka mungkin sudah menjadi kekasih hampir setahun, namun tetap saja Steve masih ragu karena Tony sepertinya masih ingin bebas tanpa ikatan yang terlalu sakral seperti pernikahan. Tak sekalipun Tony pernah membicarakan ingin menikah dengannya, itulah yang membuat Steve ragu. Bagaimanapun Steve sangat mencintai Tony, jadi jika pria itu tak ingin menikah maka biarlah. 

Tiba-tiba Steve menghentikan laju motornya, saat ia melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya lewat di depan wajahnya.

"Steve?"

Tentu saja Tony terkejut, apalagi saat Steve turun dari motornya dan menuju ke ladang rumput di pinggir jalan. Steve berdiri diam dan menghadap Tony.

"Hey, Tony lihat ini!"

Tony mengangkat alisnya satu, namun kemudian matanya membulat sempurna saat Steve berlari membentuk lingkaran dan menyebabkan ribuan cahaya berterbangan ke langit. Kunang-kunang.

"Wow!"

Steve tiba-tiba menariknya, entah bagaimana ia sudah mendekati Tony. Dia mengajak Tony berlari di rerumputan, di kelilingi kunang-kungan yang berterbangan mengelilingi mereka. Tony tertawa lepas, ia terlihat bahagia. Steve pun tak lagi berpikir. Ia menangkap satu kunang-kunang kemudian mendekati Tony. Menatap langsung pada bulir coklat besar pria itu. Lalu mengambil tangan Tony dan memindahkan kunang-kunang itu ke tangannya. Steve mengajak Tony membuka pelan jari-jarinya. Kunang-kunang bercahaya di depan wajah mereka, kemudian terbang dari telapak tangan Tony. 

"Tony, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pernyataan itu jelas mengejutkan pria pemilik Stark Industri itu, mulutnya menganga dan menutup. Steve sudah siap akan yang terburuk, apapun jawaban Tony ia akan menerimanya. Tapi bukan menjawab Tony justru menenggelamkan diri ke dada Steve, kemudian mengangguk. Steve pun tertawa dan membalas pelukannya, lalu mengecup rambut gelap milik pria itu. Oh betapa bahagianya ia.

Clint dan Natasha mengangkat alisnya tinggi saat melihat Steve dan Tony yang telah kembali ke Safehouse. Mereka bingung dengan Tony yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Steve, pria itu berdiri di samping Steve dan dirangkul oleh sang kapten.

"Dia kenapa?"

Steve hanya tertawa menjawab pertanyaan Clint, namun Tony melepaskan rangkulannya dan menuju Natasha.

"Dia melamarku dengan kunang-kunang! Lalu kunang-kunangnya terbang, bayangkan kunang-kunang!"

Lalu dia menenggelamkan diri dipangkuan Natasha, biasanya wanita Rusia itu akan melempar Tony. Tapi melihat pria itu benar-benar kacau karena malu dan senang, Natasha membiarkannya.

"Selamat Tony."

"Ya, kuarasa selamat Stark."

Clint masih kebingungan sebenarnya, dia menatap Steve yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Dia manis ‘kan?"

Pria berjuluk Hawkeye itu berlagak ingin muntah tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan beranjak memeluk sang kapten.

"Well, selamat! Akhirnya kau melamarnya juga!"

"Ya, terima kasih Clint."

Well, hari itu Steve yakin adalah hari yang paling berkesan bagi Tony. Pria itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnnya yang merah di pangkuan Natasha yang mengelusnya seperti kucing. Ah Steve jadi tak sabar melihat Tony di Altar nanti.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I NEED SWEET STONY FIC. HNNGH....


End file.
